Even Mai-Chan Cannot Compete
by orihei
Summary: It's Aomine's birthday and Kise, Aomine, Kuroko and Kagami had gone on a double date. There was also doubt to be erased and Aomine tactfully handle it. XD Alright, enjoy! [Aokise] [Minor KagaKuro]


**A/N: This is an AoKise oneshot. I hope you guys like it. I had also written for AkaFuri so you can check it out. XD I hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KNB and I don't own the song (but I alter the lyric a bit to fit into the story. This I apologize).**

* * *

**Oneshot : Even Mai-chan cannot compete.**

* * *

Aomine held onto the hand holder; the train's vibration drummed underneath his feet as he stood with a book in his other hand. Sometimes changing his feet placement to stop himself from falling, he had his eyes focused on the Mai-chan's new photo book he had just bought from the bookstore on the way to the train station. At every stops, people rushed into the train and surrounded him – Aomine paid little attention to them since he was more caught up appreciating Mai-chan's bust and body.

Some of the passengers would sometimes looked at him like he was a dog from the planet of perversion but he was too used to such treatment that it became normal to him. The next stop was Kanagawa and the door opened. Aomine's lips tugged into a smirk when he recognized the familiar presence standing next to him. He stole a quick look at the person on his side, the famous model-kun who was dressed like a geek (with thick frame glasses and buttoned up t-shirt) to hide himself from the fans.

"Aominecchi, good morning!" Kise leaned to his ear and whisper.

"Ah, looking at Mai-chan makes my morning wonderful", Aomine said as a joke. Kise puffed his cheek heatedly; Aomine sure had the gut to pay more attention to a photo book than him. Did he not look handsome enough to be appreciated as much as Mai?

"Aominecchi, pay attention to me", Kise whined, pulling the hem of Aomine's shirt. The Touou's Ace refused at first, saying something along the line that he had to be up to date before Mai's next photo book release. Kise pouted and when there was a free seat, he jumped at the opportunity to relax his legs. When they reached Negishi station, the pair got off the train. Once they were out of other people's view, Kise latched onto Aomine's arm, trying to peek at what Aomine was reading. Seeing the blond mop over his photo book, Aomine knew Kise had won this time. He put the book inside his bag and tousled the blond hair.

"Aominecchi, you're messing with my hair!" Kise frowned.

"Yeah, yeah. And you told me to pay attention to you".

"But don't mess with my hair. It's difficult to pull this look!" Kise whined childishly. Aomine let out a sigh and leaned in closer to kiss Kise's forehead. It was a quick kiss but Kise's face became red. Aomine liked to do things unpredictably and it always caught him off guard. The blond haired model turned into a shy maiden and lowered his head to hide his flushed face. He didn't even say a word on the way to the meeting place they had arranged with Kuroko and Kagami (a café with good coffee) to celebrate Aomine's birthday, making Aomine a little worried.

"Kise, you're too quiet!" Aomine stated. The atmosphere was awkward and it made him restless.

"It's Aominecchi's fault", Kise mumbled accusingly.

"Ha? All I did was give you a kiss. Didn't you ask me to pay attention to you?" Aomine couldn't understand why Kise would sometimes become too shy to speak whenever Aomine was trying to shower him with fondness. They had gone outside the decent boundary but how could Kise still act innocent? If Kise was nervous, he put Aomine into a more nervous position and it was rare for Aomine to be nervous about anything.

"I did say that but not the way you did it!" Kise squeaked while tightening his hold on Aomine's arms.

Aomine smirked at Kise's reaction. "Oh, are you embarrassed?" he asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Kise mumbled quietly but was loud enough for Aomine to hear. The street was now packed with more people and Kise straightened his back, letting go of Aomine. The roads in Tokyo Bay were always busy- jamming street musicians seemed to litter everywhere. Kise had no problem appreciating their sounds; it made the city livelier and the feeling was nice. Tokyo Bay wasn't the most romantic setting for a date but as a model, shopping went straight to his top of the list of things to do. He enjoyed buying new items for both him and Aomine – most of Aomine's clothes were picked by him and it made him proud when everyone praised his boyfriend's wardrobe choices. Right now, Aomine had his black jacket and blue-white striped shirt on with a knee-tight rusty brown colored jeans and a pair of white sneakers. He also had his Rolex watch on, a present Kise had given to him a year ago when they first started dating. The watch did bring back some memories, bringing a soft smile on Kise's face.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Aomine asked cautiously.

"Nothing. Aominecchi, look, they're already here", Kise pointed to the Seirin's couple who were standing in front of the café. They crossed the road and greeted them, Aomine with a simple 'oi' while Kise with his dramatic entrance where he lunged at Kuroko who side stepped to avoid the hug.

"Kurokocchi is mean!" Kise cried crocodile tears.

Aomine clicked his tongue and slung his arm around Kise's shoulder. "Why do you need to hug someone else when I am right here?" he pouted and he was startled when Kise's face became red again.

"Oi, oi, what's wrong with you today? Do you have fever?" Aomine asked, placing his hand on Kise's forehead. Kise snuggled closer into Aomine's hand and after a few seconds, he caught the Touou's ace wrist and brought it away from his forehead.

"No, I don't have a fever", Kise mumbled shyly. This affectionate display however irked Kuroko (his Kagami knew nothing about being sweet) and he punched Aomine in the stomach. Aomine doubled over and groaned in pain.

"Oi, Tetsu! What was that for?" Aomine sent him a death glare but he shrunk when he saw Kuroko's silent fury.

"Aomine-kun is being disgusting", Kuroko said blankly. Kagami looked back and forth between Aomine and Kuroko, wondering what had made Kuroko so angry. Well, whatever it was, Kagami was relieved that he wasn't the cause of Kuroko's wrath (but he was and just didn't realize it).

The two couples decided to get coffee (and chocolate drink for Kuroko) from the café and after that, they hit the Maji burger joint for lunch. Aomine suggested that after lunch, they should go to the Karaoke box. Kagami refuted against the plan because he didn't want to sing in front of Aomine and Kise but Kuroko, due to his distorted personality, agreed to the plan. Kise smiled with dread but since he said nothing against it (and because he loved Aomine for everything that he was and wasn't), he followed along with the plan.

They shared the fee for a medium room. Aomine excitedly grabbed the microphone and scrolled down the song list while testing the microphone for its sound quality. Kuroko passed the other microphone to Kagami. The red haired teenager looked at him questioningly.

"You're not singing?" he asked Kuroko. Kuroko slurped on his vanilla shake he had bought during lunch. He let go of the straw and although he looked calm, Kagami knew better.

"Kagami-kun, don't lose to Aomine-kun".

"Uh, ah yeah", Kagami woefully took the microphone. Kuroko sat next to Kise who looked like he was ready to shut Aomine's mouth if things get a bit out of hand. He had known Aomine's ability at singing – even if Aomine tried, he won't get any better- but the Touou's ace was confident that he had a knack for singing.

For the next forty-five minutes, Kagami and Aomine were singing the song that they have selected. Kise tried hard not to shout at Aomine to stop; even if he had had enough of it, he just couldn't bring himself to say the utter truth when there were Kuroko and Kagami in their presence. Kagami wasn't doing pretty badly at all and he got a little more into it after the third song. When it was Aomine's turn to sing again, he turned to look at Kise.

"I'm dedicating this song to Kise. I've practiced for goddamn many hours so I hope you like it", Aomine said, smirking at his beloved with his unrivalled manliness. Kise blinked, unsure how to respond to Aomine's sudden announcement.

"For you, the One in a million, I'll sing a song befitting he who I love the most", Aomine added with an attractive smirk. He would thank Akashi later for helping him coming out with the lines. He remembered how he had disturbed the red haired beautiful Saturday night with his Chihuahua just to ask him to come out with something above average and Akashi (despite helping) had promised to slaughter him again if he disturbed him again in the future. He had heard from Midorima that Akashi was the chummiest from the rest and whatever he said will definitely sound catchy (every time without failure). And Akashi proved Midorima right.

The song overture entered and Aomine, not even looking at the lyric, stared deeply into Kise's golden eyes.

"Jet setter  
Go getter  
Nothing better.

Call me Mr. been there done that  
Top model chick to your everyday hood rat  
Less than all but more than a few  
But I've never met one like you".

Aomine rapped cleanly. Momoi had been the strictest teacher – she was even worse than Midorima when it came to lecturing. The girl had recorded Aomine's voice on every practice to let him hear his own voice for reviewing purposes. He was aware that his voice was painful to listen to and he was a bit demotivated at first but Momoi gave her support to Aomine. "There's nothing you can't fix with a little bit practice". Then, Aomine diligently practiced the song in his room, the bathroom, the gym locker room and once in the train (and that hadn't been pretty – the conductor had kicked him out of the train and he had to walk back). He had some fun using his voice to torture Imayoshi though who had been mentally scarred for life whenever he saw Aomine opened his mouth. That had been the sunny side of the whole ordeal – Imayoshi stopped harassing him in practices about more practices afterwards (Aomine was just being lazy).

"Been all over the world  
Done a little bit of every time  
Little bit of everywhere  
With a little bit of everyone  
All the girls I've been with  
Things I've seen it takes much to impress  
But sure enough your glow it makes your soul stand out from all the rest, baby."

Kise giggled giddily as if he was tickled – he was though but it was his heart that felt ticklish. Aomine smiled – Kise looked adorable in his eyes and he was proud that he was the one that was eliciting Kise's wondrous voice. It had been Kise's smile that he had fallen for when he saw a commercial featuring the blond haired boy's in his Teikou days – and that smile couldn't even compete the smile etched on Kise's face right now. Aomine's heart skipped a beat at the sight in front of him. He had been certain that there was no way he could fall in love even more but right then and there, he drowned deeper and deeper in Kise's brilliance.

"I could be in love  
But I just don't know (don't know, boy)  
Baby one thing is for certain  
Whatever you do is working  
Other girls don't matter  
In your presence can't do what you do  
There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you"

Aomine had made sure to alter the lyric beforehand. He had imagined Kise's face if he was referred as a girl and it would have been funny but Aomine was singing for Kise because of the distress signal he had sent out to Momoi. He had found out about it during one of his Saturday practice when Momoi had stormed into the hall with a frenzied look. Aomine was of course surprised when he saw her because she wasn't scheduled to attend the practice and was even more speechless when Momoi dragged him outside to talk. The girl had an accusing finger pointed to his face asking him what he had done to Kise. At first, he was in confusion but when Momoi showed him Kise's text messages in which he started to compare himself with a girl, Momoi had blamed Aomine for causing Kise's gender insecurity. "Take responsibility!" she had scolded him. The song was supposed to erase all Kise's doubt of his affection. That was why, he didn't want to destroy it with feminine implications.

"Boy you're so one in a million  
You are  
Baby you're the best I ever had  
Best I ever had  
And I'm certain that  
There ain't nothing better  
No there ain't nothing better than this"

Aomine closed his eyes, the cold metal sensation of the Rolex watch tingling on his skin. He remembered the day he received the Rolex watch from Kise. It had been given on his birthday – the story went much deeper than that. At that time (up until his birthday that is), Aomine was going out with a girl just to prove to everyone that he was straight because he couldn't come to term with his attraction to Kise. She fitted all the requirements (beautiful, big boobs and a model to boot) and he had been happy being with her. He even believed that his feelings for Kise was just a phase and he could get over it if he was together with her. Everything was perfect until the Rolex watch case emerged – the case of one Kise Ryouta that is.

"You're not a regular man  
You do give a damn about your looks  
Talking about I can't do for you  
But you can do for yourself  
Even though that ain't so  
Baby cause my dough don't know how to end  
But that independent thing I'm with it  
All we do is win baby"

A year ago, during his birthday, his mother had arranged a surprise birthday party to Aomine's annoyance. He wasn't a little kid anymore but his mother was treating him like one- but Aomine actually appreciated that it ever happened back then. There were a lot of gifts given to him and during the unwrapping gift part, Aomine had unwrapped his ex-girlfriend's present first. She had bought him a Rolex watch with the same design like the one he was currently wearing and he had been overjoyed over it. Everyone (his Touou teammates, his ex-girlfriend's model friends , his Teikou friends and a few others who tagged along because they can) took turn to give him their presents and he had unwrapped them all with an incredulous happy look. Even Kagami had given him a pair of basketball shoes he had yet to use because he forgot to buy a present for the celebration. However, things had gone downhill when it was Kise's turn to give him present and he was the last one on the list. Kise had admitted that he had not brought any present for Aomine because he had been busy. Aomine didn't care much about present so he just brushed it off but his ex-girlfriend suddenly spoke. "Hey, Kise-kun, didn't you buy Aomine something on your way back from the shoot this morning? Why don't you at least let him see even though you are going to keep it in the end?"

Aomine couldn't understand what was going on. However, the other guests expression changed (some was amused and others were pale) and his curiosity budded.

"I could be in love  
But I just don't know (don't know, boy)  
Baby one thing is for certain  
Whatever you do is working  
Other girls don't matter  
In your presence can't do what you do  
There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you"

"You brought something", Aomine stated coldly. Kise avoided his gaze and he looked apologetic for lying.

"I-Yes, I did buy something but I don't think you would need it anymore", Kise said, his face hardened when he glared at Aomine.

"Why don't you show it to me? I'll decide whether I need it or not", Aomine said, requesting harshly to be shown the present. Kise fidgeted, looking around while having a humiliated face on. Aomine noticed how his ex-girlfriend's lips strained to hide her amusement but Aomine withheld any suspicion. The blond haired model took it out from his bag and handed the wrapped present to Aomine. Aomine shook it a little and tore the gift wrap. His eyes widened at the present in his hand. Although the container design was different, the content had been the same. Aomine stared down at the Rolex watch Kise had gotten for him – a duplicate of the one that his ex-girlfriend had gotten for him.

"Baby you're so one in a million  
You are  
Baby you're the best I ever had  
Best I ever had  
And I'm certain that  
There ain't nothing better  
No there ain't nothing better than this  
Boy you're so one in a million  
You are  
Baby you're the best I ever had  
Best I ever had  
And I'm certain that  
There ain't nothing better  
No there ain't nothing better than this"

"S-See, I told you that you won't need it", Kise's lips had trembled as he refrained himself from crying. His ex-girlfriend pretended to be shocked and then acted as if she was infuriated, accusing Kise for copying her. And Aomine had been an idiot when the next thing he stated was, "As expected from the Kaijou's copycat". The words stung Kise's feeling a lot. The model pulled his model smile and said, "Yeah, I'm indeed an evil copycat. I just want to see how I could trash your birthday party, Aomine-kun. To see you like this makes me very satisfied". Then, Aomine had thrown Kise out from his birthday party. He thought Kise was the one humiliating his girlfriend and thus, he deserved a punch but because that face was his selling point, Aomine withheld his anger and shut the door coldly, throwing the Rolex watch from Kise at the puddle that had been there after the rain that evening. The party went on but the generation of Miracles had left the party early and although they left with reasonable excuses, he couldn't help but feel like they left because he had done something wrong. "I need to take a breather outside", Aomine had excused himself later. When Aomine returned from his short walk, he saw his ex-girlfriend talking to one of her model friends.

"It serves Kise right. I can't believe he's a homo. Do you know what his screen saver was like? I saw it after I seduce him into my bed. It was my boyfriend's picture! And he even added those heart shapes on the picture! He even slept with me so that he can sense my boyfriend's presence on me. So, I decided to teach him that he shouldn't mess with me. I got the same Rolex after he came out of the shop. That'll teach him that Aomine will always choose me", she said proudly. Her friend praised her fast action to hinder Kise from making his move.

Aomine's body trembled violently. He felt so, so angry- he was foolish to believe that his ex-girlfriend would be loyal to him. And now, because of his insensitivity to Kise's emotion, he was paying things dearly. Aomine went into his house through the back door and grabbed the Rolex watch given to him by her. He marched to the front door.

"Bitch, I don't need you. Get the fuck out of my face right now", Aomine said coldly, his face grimacing and poisoned with darkness. He threw the Rolex watch at her and rudely pushed her outside. Aomine's mother had scolded Aomine's treatment to his girlfriend, making the poor girl cried and all but Aomine didn't even bother to explain his action. Instead, he grabbed his phone and dialed Kise's number but his call was immediately redirected to Kise's voicemail inbox. Aomine cursed under his breath. "Mom, I'm going to go out for a bit", he said shortly after the call and tried to find Kise everywhere. In the end, he had taken the last train to go to Kanagawa.

"Diamond boy,  
Only one in the world,  
Just one of a kind,  
He's mine.

Ooh all that I can think about is what this thing could be  
A future baby  
Baby you're one of a kind  
That means that you're the only one for me  
Only one for me"

He was on the way to Kise's house but when he was passing the children's playground, he saw Kise sitting on the swing, kicking the swing back and forth lightly. He was looking at the box in his hands sadly, his clothes were soiled from being thrown to the ground by Aomine. The Touou's Ace slightly pondered why Kise was still outside at eleven at night. He went over to Kise, his hands were pocketed and his shoulders were slumped. "Kise", he said and the blond haired teenager looked at him with wide eyes. Then, the shock turned into fiery hatred. "What are you doing here?" the blond haired model asked with an angry tone. The playground was only lit up by the street lamps but Aomine didn't miss the red eyes and the swollen skin around Kise's eyes. He grimaced at the angry tone but the Touou's ace didn't respond to the anger. He was there to apologize so he would do it correctly.

"I'm sorry", Aomine apologized. Kise turned his head away, the box was being fumbled in his hands. Aomine extended his right hand, saying, "Give me that Rolex watch".

"Why should I?" Kise said coldly. "You have one from your girlfriend. You don't need the same watch from a copycat like me". It became obvious to Aomine that his statement had hurt Kise so much that he had been crying. Aomine thought of many possible ways to make amend with Kise but nothing seemed to click really well with him. Finally, after thinking about it a lot, he kneeled in front of Kise, placing his hands on Kise's knees because it was the only position that would allow him to make eye contact with Kise.

"I had one but I gave it back to her. I don't need something that meant so little, Kise. What I need is something that means so much more even when it is common. Kise, will you give the Rolex watch to me?" Aomine asked gently, taking Kise's right hand and placed a kiss on the back of Kise's hand. He was graced with Kise's glassy golden eyes. Kise cried that night – he absolutely couldn't believe it that Aomine actually returned his unrequited love.

"Baby (Boy) you're so one in a million  
You are  
Baby you're the best I ever had  
Best I ever had  
And I'm certain that  
There ain't nothing better  
No there ain't nothing better than this  
Boy you're so one in a million  
You are  
Baby you're the best I ever had  
Best I ever had  
And I'm certain that  
There ain't nothing better  
No there ain't nothing better than this"

Returning to his present, Aomine ended the song with a simple smooch on Kise's cheek. Kise had been crying in the middle of the song – he was so touched that he couldn't hold his tears back. After he finished the song, Kuroko had chucked water to his face for making Kise cry (he was actually very protective of Kise and he learnt later after his birthday party last year that the shadow master was going to castrate his skin for treating Kise badly at the party if he hadn't turned things to his favor). Kagami had laughed at Aomine's drenched state and said, "That look suits you best!" They had gone shopping later to get Aomine a new shirt.

On the train, before the Kanagawa stop, Kise leaned against Aomine's arm. He rested his head on Aomine's shoulder. "I can't believe it that you practiced to sing for me", Kise whispered. Aomine cleared his throat, suddenly feeling shy at the memory.

"I chose you so don't think that I can easily replace you with someone else", Aomine said while trying to sound confident.

"I love you, Daiki", Kise said in 'daisuki' form. Aomine smirked and closed his eyes.

"Ryouta, Aishiteru", Aomine replied peacefully. The train stopped at Kanagawa prefecture and even though Kise had gone out from the train, Aomine could still feel the remains of Kise's presence.

**THE END**.


End file.
